Client devices and access points in a wireless network typically take turns contending for access to time on a shared network under the principle of packet fairness. For example, a client device and an access point may have equal opportunity for sending a frame. After a device successfully contends for the network, the device can then send a packet to a destination. Other devices wait until the device is finished sending packets to contend for the network again. The device that subsequently successfully contends can then send the next packet using the network.